flclfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamimi Samejima
Mamimi Samejima (サメジマ・マミ美, Samejima Mamimi) is a high school truant, and Tasuku's ex-girlfriend. She is a lonely and depressed chain-smoker, and a possible pyromaniac. She adopts several pets and names them all "Ta-kun" (タッくん, Takkun) as a replacement for Naota's brother, including Naota himself, but later grows uninterested when Naota exhibits independence. Her name is written in Katakana in the manga panel scene which suggests she is not entirely Japanese. Profile Mamimi is Tasuku's ex-girlfriend, though she has seemingly begun some sort of relationship with Naota since his brother left Japan. A truant, smoking, pyromaniacal 17-year-old high school student, she spends most of her time loitering under Mabase's largest bridge. She is often seen with a camera, photography being her principal hobby and greatest talent, and near-constantly smokes cigarettes with the words "Never Knows Best" written on them. In episode three, "Marquis de Carabas," it is hinted that her parents are separated or gone, suggesting that she is homeless or leaves her home to get away from something. She gets bullied by her peers and doesn't appear to have any friends. Personality Mamimi has the peculiar tendency to name people and things "Ta-kun" (sometimes spelled "Takkun"), after her personal nickname for Naota's brother and Naota himself. It is possible she does this because she is trying to replace the relationship and feelings she had with her ex-boyfriend, Tasuku. She holds an almost-quixotically weak grip on the difference between fantasy and reality; for example, she believes Canti to be the manifestation of Cantido, the video game god to whom she burns things as sacrifices. She also emanates an aura of benign vapidness that causes much of the cast to look upon her with disdain. Her speech suggests stupidity and her actions naïveté, such as when she believes (and continues to believe) that "Canti-sama" is a god based on the simple fact that he has wings. Mamimi can be seen as lacking control over her life or willpower, hence the near-constant smoking and child-like reliance on others, whether it's Naota or his older brother, Tasuku. In fact, Mamimi can be exceedingly destructive - although only when nobody is watching. Appearance Mamimi has medium-length, reddish-brown hair, brown eyes and full, pouty lips. She seems to be always wearing her school uniform, but often loses her shoes when she gets bullied and is forced to go around barefoot. She carries around a light blue bag with a white cross on it. Items Mamimi's camera is an Olympus XA and the one object she keeps (or doesn't lose) throughout the whole series. The Olympus XA was a 35 mm rangefinder camera built by Olympus of Japan. It was one of the smallest rangefinder cameras ever made. It is small and light in weight, made with a protected lens for pockets. Mamimi's model, the XA2, is a scale focus camera with automatic shutter and a 35mm f3.5 lens. Her second favorite possession would seem to be the handeld game console she uses to play the Firestarter video game. However, she is only shown using it in Episode 2 and it is never seen again after that (presumably she let Naota keep it because she "didn't need it anymore"). A more precious object is her cell phone, which has Tasuku's phone number in it. She uses it to call Naota sometimes, but what she really wants is for Tasuku to call her. This is shown on Episode 6 when she at first stops the Terminal Core from eating the phone, but seems to realize then that Tasuku will never call her and lets the robot eat it. Relations Naota To Mamimi, Naota is little more than a plaything for her sexual frustrations. Usually he finds her to be immature and can be quite harsh to her. Despite this, he develops a crush on her but is confused about how to deal with it. When he finally realizes that Mamimi will never return his feelings, their relationship comes to a messy end. Haruko Mamimi and Haruko do not have much in the ways of interaction, but as Naota's personality changes because of Haruko, Mamimi finds herself liking him less and rejecting him more. While Mamimi never shows jealousy or anger toward Haruko directly, she cuts off all ties with Naota and leaves completely in the final episode, even though Haruko is gone. Canti Mamimi is convinced that Canti is an angel. She calls him "Canti-sama" after "The Lord of Black Flames" in a video game she plays, and so the rest of the cast call him by this title throughout the rest of the series. Gallery 1779.jpg FLCL 24.jpg Ep1-126.jpg NewtypeUSA 4.jpg 54.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females